onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 March 2013
11:42 XD 11:47 Gonna go watch Beauty and the Beast - may BBL! 12:17 aw 12:17 everyone's gone ;( 12:21 Hi 12:21 :D 12:22 hi 12:22 PM me 12:22 why ? 12:24 well i am not allowed to talk about it in Main Chat 12:25 if this is to advertise the roleplaying wikia, please don 12:25 *don't 12:27 no that is not what i am talking about 12:58 LOL 01:03 lol, yeah 01:04 i think that is exactly what she was talking about :) 01:11 hello again ! 01:11 ...Vincent is an idiot 01:11 the chick utter booted came back before XD 01:11 Hey 01:11 XD Which chick did she boot? 01:11 she wanted me to "pm" her because she "not allowed to talk about it in Main Chat" 01:11 :p 01:11 xd 01:11 what was it? 01:11 Jpaquette39 01:11 advertising again? 01:11 seems like it 01:11 Oh XD Lordie 01:11 xd 01:11 there were two, today 01:12 she was cursed? 01:12 or left on her own? 01:12 right after i suspected and told her no advertising, she was like, "no that is not what i am talking about" and left 01:12 :p 01:12 guilty as charged, maybe ? 01:12 XD 01:12 xd 01:12 nah, she left on her own 01:12 i didn't curse her 01:12 xd 01:12 yep 01:13 Was she from the same RP site as the first girl? 01:13 yes 01:13 i believe so, anyway 01:15 Weird 01:15 Why would they both randomly pop on, the same day XD 01:16 they are probably trying to find people for their wiki 01:17 It's very strange XD 01:18 XD Even if I still RPed... I don't typically do it in a streaming chat XD It's SO hard to follow 01:18 yea 01:19 I mean XD This chat runs fast enough, WITHOUT having to portray some character XD 01:20 X 01:20 XD 01:21 That XD and I was a super picky RPer XD I'm an elitist snob when it comes to it 01:22 lol 01:23 which is also a good reason why I quit XD 01:27 XD How is that movie possibly on tv... 01:28 I just realized I wasn't here 01:29 XD 01:29 XD 01:30 xd 01:30 I had a terrible lag 01:30 (angry) 01:30 LAG! 01:30 myyyyy head hurts 01:30 :( 01:30 aw 01:31 I fully need this book to move somewhere 01:31 I'm about to throw in an earthquake or something XD 01:31 xd 01:32 YES 01:32 can it kill everyone? XD 01:32 XD No 01:32 dang 01:33 XD 01:33 i'd hate to be one of the survivors in a mass extinction 01:33 XD I once wrote a story about that 01:33 then it'd be up to me to procreate the whole race 01:33 o.O 01:33 or risk dying out 01:33 xd 01:33 and i dunno if i could do that o.o 01:33 >_> What if you were left with Graham? 01:33 uh...... 01:33 rofl 01:34 graham is too old for me XD 01:34 I'm only 24 01:34 Psh 01:34 he looks like 33 01:34 o.o 01:34 My grandmom is 16 years older than her husband 01:34 what if you're left with... 01:34 mmmm Graham 01:34 XD 01:34 Sean Herman? 01:34 o.O 01:34 but he already has a baby 01:34 Prince Thomas? 01:34 (graham_ 01:34 xd 01:34 hell no, it would be my worst nightmare to be left alone in an island with hook 01:34 nooooooo 01:34 *LOL* 01:34 keep that hook away from me >.> 01:35 What if it was just Colin? 01:35 um... 01:35 i dunno 01:35 no Hook involved 01:35 i don't know what he's like 01:35 xd 01:35 XD He's got wild eyebrows 01:35 XD i am not easily impressed, you see. 01:35 XD Well, I married the hottest guy alive, so... I'm set 01:36 XD 01:36 What if it was.... Ryan Reynolds? 01:37 o.o i don't even know who that is. 01:38 0_O 01:38 You don't know who Ryan Reynolds is?? 01:39 I don't know either xd 01:39 shoud we? 01:39 XD My husband would -leave- me for him 01:39 xd 01:39 Seriously XD look him up. 01:41 XD 01:42 um...... 01:42 well, he looks okay. 01:42 that's all i have to say XD 01:43 wow he's the one married to blake lively ? 01:43 i didn't know 01:43 XD I think so, yeah 01:43 He was formerly married to Scarlet Johanssen 01:43 scarlet is hot. XD 01:43 wish i looked like that 01:43 XD 01:44 she has the hips and the boobs XD 01:44 i have neither 01:44 I have too much of both 01:44 XD 01:45 Hubby doesn't mind though XD so I don't complain 01:47 xd 01:50 XD 01:50 I'm so mad... 01:51 Our movie theater, for some reason is incapable of -not- breaking the Icee machines. I wanted an Icee today and I did not get one, and I still want one ;_; 01:51 :( 01:51 I want an arnold palmer >.> 01:52 WAIT I HAVE ONE IN THE FRIDGE 01:52 XD now I want an icee AND an arnold palmer 01:52 and I have neither ;_; 01:52 :( 01:52 I'm writing a letter to the movie theater to complain XD 01:53 Do it! XD 01:53 *BOL* There is something SO wrong with Stephie Meyers 01:53 We complained to McDonald's, and now they're having shakes all night :D 01:53 I want a free icee machine... in my HOUSE 01:53 mmmmm 01:53 XD 01:54 Warren_Christie?diff=179077&oldid=168256 01:54 vandal 01:54 Blocked :D 01:55 Waah? 01:55 XD People are so weird 01:55 ikr? Terrible. 01:55 why would you waste time making weird edits like that? 01:55 Exactly!!! 01:55 You know they're gonna get removed 01:56 What the blazes 0_O 01:56 Someone I don't know just popped up on my AIM... with Apple's icon XD 01:56 OH WAIT! It's that chick I don't like XD who ruined RP for me 01:56 o.O 01:56 XD 01:56 the hell happened to the warren christie page 01:56 wow. 01:57 how is the chick you don't like on your aim? o.o 01:57 haha 01:57 XD I put her on, because a friend of mine wanted me to talk to her 01:57 XD I don't really dislike her - she just got on my nerves 01:58 aww 01:59 Why does S.Meyers have to have a weird triangle in every story she writes that at some point involves two guys kissing the same girl for some inexplicable reason. 01:59 ew 01:59 ew 01:59 seriously XD I just read a review for the Host 01:59 ugh 01:59 what does it say ? 02:00 as does L J Smith 02:00 It talked abut how apparently one guy kisses her, then calls in a second guy and tells him to kiss her... and he does XD Like that makes sense 02:00 ew 02:01 xd 02:01 :S 02:01 *BOL* Crosswalk's review title says it all..."The Host feeds on two hours of your time." 02:01 the hell. 02:01 meaning it's a waste of air and money. 02:01 XD 02:01 XD 02:01 If The Host, the new sci-fi/romance film based on a book by Twilight author Stephanie Meyer, is representative of the current state of sci-fi or romance, both genres are in big trouble 02:01 XD 02:01 ew 02:02 they are in big trouble because the appeal of them is so mediocre and highly repetitive 02:02 don't people LIKE seeing the same thing over and over? XD 02:02 XD 02:02 no. 02:02 i don't. o.o 02:03 it gets so boring. 02:03 xd 02:03 that's what made me bored after reading the first book of twilight. 02:03 yup 02:04 This review is hysterical 02:04 XD 02:04 do tell 02:04 http://www.crosswalk.com/culture/movies/the-host-movie-review.html 02:05 just look at that movie poster. 02:05 one girl. two guys. again. 02:06 really. 02:06 XD 02:06 Yep 02:06 it lets you know right away, at least 02:06 they're even standing in a triangle 02:06 Team Edward... I mean Ian... I mean .... 02:07 "Although the film is ostensibly about the extinction of the human race, the story's big payoff scenes have more to do with when and how many times the attractive young leads will kiss each other." 02:07 XD 02:07 xd 02:07 "Scene after scene depicts Melanie staring past the camera as we hear the internal dialogue between her human self and Wanderer." 02:07 lol at this sentence 02:07 LOL!! 02:07 So why didn't she get K Stew to do it? 02:07 xd 02:07 "As a film, The Host is hamstrung by a script with tin-eared dialogue, awful line readings and so-so (at best) special effects." 02:07 awful dialogue, indeed. same as twilight. 02:08 “Kiss me like you want to get slapped!” .... That's actually a line 02:08 ugh. Saoirse Ronan is so much of a better actress than Kristen Stewart. why did she audition for this role??? XD 02:08 are you serious 02:08 It's sad 02:08 ew 02:09 so unhealthy of a relationship... 02:11 Under alien occupation, Earth is said to be at peace, with no hunger or violence; the environment is healed, and honesty, courtesy and kindness are practiced by all; aliens say they do not lie, and that they trust each other, to which Melanie says, “You guys take the fun out of everything”; a character exclaims, “Hallelujah!” Forgiveness offered"" 02:11 so, they're ruining paradise? 02:11 I hate this movie 02:11 the hell? XD “Hallelujah!” Forgiveness offered" ?? 02:11 XD 02:11 forgiveness offered to who ? 02:11 o.o 02:12 The audience? 02:12 uh..... 02:12 ROFL 02:12 for having to watch it? 02:12 i hope 02:12 wtf ? 02:12 refunds 02:12 i am so confused XD 02:12 "Here's your 12 bucks back" 02:12 LOL 02:12 i wonder how many people bought tickets to watch it, and found it so horrible they ended up walking out 02:12 Like.. at the end, the cast appears and says, "We're so sorry we just sucked two hours of your life away. Please forgive Stephie Meyers for being a horrible hack author... We promise, we'll stop turning her travesties into films, now." 02:12 OH XD people love it, apparently. 02:12 rofl 02:12 i walked out of some movie once because it was so terrible 02:13 i wasn't the only one 02:13 XD 02:13 which movie ? 02:13 i forget what it was 02:13 Only movie I ever walked out of was Mars Attacks XD 02:13 I think it was Dragonball 02:13 And I wanted to walk out of Good Luck Chuck... but I didn't drive XD - So I just walked out to the lobby 02:13 xd 02:13 haha! 02:13 but then there were too many creepy looking guys out there, so I went back in... but I texted the whole time XD 02:13 o.o 02:13 it was horrible... traumatic. I never wanna see other people having sex again XD 02:14 i've never been to the theater frequently enough to walk out of a movie XD 02:14 omg 02:14 o.o 02:14 was it onscreen or off screen ? 02:15 Oh... XD It was on screen 02:15 it wasn't that serious 02:15 but the premise of the movie is once he sleeps with a girl, the next guy she's with is "the one" 02:15 It was a friggin Brady Bunch sequence XD 02:15 I was traumatized, I say 02:15 I'm a PRUDE 02:15 man, I need food 02:15 XD I thought it was PG-13 XD 02:15 hey, you can't be that much of a prude, you're pregnant ;) 02:16 XD I'm a married prude 02:16 XD 02:17 for real XD I got blushy when MM and David were in bed XD 02:17 okay.... screenshots, videogames, or cleaning? :/ 02:17 what videogames? 02:17 Skyrim 02:17 then videogames 02:17 xd 02:17 videogames ;) 02:18 Cleaning! 02:18 ew XD 02:18 Oh wait >_> 02:18 haha 02:18 I just like to be different XD 02:18 i do that everyday though XD 02:18 annnnnd... I've written nothing XD you people suck at NOT being distractions 02:19 You're welcome 02:19 XD 02:22 hi 02:22 Hi 02:22 your not gonna believe this 02:22 ugh, friggin wiki and their captchas 02:23 I'm gonna get snow AGAIN (angry) 02:24 I don't want the snow 02:24 hi 02:25 XD 02:25 snow, again ? 02:25 i wish you could give me some of that snow... 02:25 Ugh... head hurts... I should sleep 02:26 I'll pay someone a million bucks to write my story for me... (exceptIdon'thaveamillionbuckssothatsalie) 02:26 xd 02:26 lol 02:27 XD 02:27 aw. poor frac. 02:27 hey 02:27 hey 02:27 what up 02:27 Hey 02:27 gonna get snow again and I don't want it 02:28 where do you live 02:28 do i want eggs or ramen? 02:28 XD 02:28 ramen sounds yummy 02:28 i'm leaning towar ramen, cuz #lazy 02:28 what do you put in it ? 02:28 besides the noodles, of course 02:28 brb 02:28 ok 02:28 Okay XD Night folks! 02:28 bye 02:29 cya 02:29 I don't put anything in ramen 02:29 people do that? 02:29 XD 02:29 Night Fra 02:29 hold on, I think I'm almost done with these wiki articles 02:29 night!! 02:29 i used to boil water, crack an egg in it, and wait for it to cook. afterwards, scoop it up and put it in the ramen. XD 02:30 Guys I be back in like 10-20 min i'm going to eat dinner but I'll be back 02:30 night frac :) 02:30 that sounds good 02:31 ok 02:32 okay, i THINK all the terrible articles now cite us 02:32 omg 02:32 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Family_tree_in_Once_Upon_a_Time.png 02:33 This Michu guy 02:33 "People with a gray background is dead" 02:35 ? 02:35 on that photo he made 02:35 wait, they are citing us ? 02:35 because I added us 02:35 i thought that one person said wikia is not a proper citation 02:35 XD 02:35 oh. 02:35 michu is terrible. 02:35 he hasn't edited since he was blocked 02:35 he got a whole attitude with me once. 02:35 because he tried to copy stuff from wikipedia and paste it on our wikia. 02:36 Yup/ 02:40 gaaaaah 02:40 uh oh what happen 02:41 ? 02:41 Nothing, just realized we need to change "The Huntsman" to "Huntsman" 02:41 o.o 02:42 it's already rolling on it :D 02:43 welcome back Killian 02:43 thanks 02:43 hmm, may I ask why are you changing it? :P 02:43 Oh, for no reason 02:43 It's not like I always have reasons for doing things. 02:44 lol I just wonder way, I'm not implying there's no reason 02:44 if you don't want to tell, just don't 02:44 The press release 02:44 Sorry, I just thought it would be obvious :D 02:44 yeah I thought that, then THIALM page is wrong :D 02:45 at least it's not on a lot of pages 02:45 he's only been in two eps 02:46 yeah, now I see he's listed as "Huntsman" in ALWM xd 02:47 it's on the E's 02:47 I see 02:50 i need food 02:52 omg Masterof the hat 02:52 ? 02:52 oh dear. 02:52 xd 02:52 what happened now ? 02:52 that user... 02:52 do you see? XD 02:53 where ? 02:53 Myrna 02:54 ??? 02:54 LOL 02:54 i see. 02:54 He's asking if we KNOW that Jiminy's parents are dead 02:54 -.- 02:54 uh, yes, they are. 02:54 XD 02:55 No, they're not, they're jst like, 120 years old 02:55 Jiminy is how old, lol. 02:55 I mean, a good 70 years passed 02:55 since Geppetto is OLD 02:55 and geppetto is so old 02:55 yea XD 02:55 he's an old man! 02:55 Yup 02:55 like, wow. 02:55 Like, his wife is dead and all 02:57 yea 02:59 Some people kill me. 02:59 i read a theory the other day on a message board 02:59 someone thought that Milah isn't dead >.> 02:59 even though they threw her body overboard and all 02:59 "maybe she swan to shore!" 03:00 xd 03:01 lol #RandomQuestion Is Willy, from "The Simpsons", gay? o.o 03:01 Willie* 03:01 Not that has ever been really confirmed 03:02 LOL Milah alive. XD 03:02 xd he keeps kissing Skinner 03:02 uh, her heart was ripped out and crushed. no can do. 03:02 I think it's a joke on the Scots 03:02 Oh I see 03:03 the Scots (angry) 03:04 not nice 03:04 ugh sorry 03:08 test 03:08 tested 03:08 test test *blows into a mic* 03:08 :) 03:08 playing 03:08 xd 03:09 XD 03:12 So, have you decided what color you're going to use for Season 3 templates? xd or are you going to wait to the season to be confirmed? 03:12 some shade of blue :D 03:13 yeah 03:13 I remember when Prince suggested that orangy color, 03:13 what shade of blue :) 03:13 idk yet 03:14 hmmm 03:21 hopefully if there is a season 3 I wonder what kind of story's we'll see 03:22 The Little Mermaid, Oz, Aladdin 03:25 oooooo 03:33 !logs 03:33 o.o 03:34 Can I help you, Blugo? 03:34 hi 03:34 Hai ;3 03:34 :) 03:34 Nothing Utter, I just visited 03:34 Welcome :) 03:34 Hey xd 03:35 brb, actually making food now XD 03:35 ok 03:35 Hi 03:35 hi 03:35 hi 03:35 Long time no see you guys 03:37 It kind of strange to see Emilie De Ravin and Belle in that kind of outfit and hairstyle 03:38 its not that bad 03:39 She looks wierld for a fairytale character 03:39 That's her in Storybrooke, dearie 03:40 ^ xd 03:41 I know, I just can't imagine she looks from this (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belle_%28Disney%29) to this ( 03:41 03:41 That's kind of the idea 03:42 It just a love-it-or-hate-it risk 03:42 No, it's meant to show how different she is from herself 03:43 don't get so attached to the Disney version, this isn't Disney ;) 03:43 brb 03:50 well I'm gonna go cya tomorrow hopefully 03:50 Night 03:52 hey 03:58 hello anyone there 05:59 Hey? o.o 06:07 lol, why do you try to talk to the bot? 06:10 xd I thought it was you 06:10 I guess it's a supernatural entity 06:11 I don't pay attention to the browser it opens it 06:11 Of course it's me, though. 06:12 yes xd 06:12 okay, I'll remember that for the next time xd 06:14 :) 06:37 Hey 06:38 Hey 06:41 yoyoyo 07:00 hi 07:00 Hi 07:02 how is everyone 07:02 I'm good, and you? 07:04 same 07:05 . 07:06 brb 07:06 ok 07:16 back 07:17 welcome back 07:18 (content) 07:19 (cOnTeNt) 07:19 gah lag 07:20 uh oh 07:43 Hi Apple 07:43 Hey 07:44 good afternoon 07:44 :) 07:44 samw 07:47 yep 07:47 i had a hamburger for breakfast XD 07:47 my dad was making hamburger patties, and i cooked two to eat 07:48 hmm that doesn't sound to bad 07:48 it was good, yes :D 07:48 i usually don't put much in my hamburgers. i don't like onions in it, and since there was no lettuce, i just put some ketchup 07:50 I just put lettuce too D: 07:50 :D * 07:50 ano what 07:50 what am I saying? I meant ketchup xd 07:50 lol 07:50 and chedar chease, of course ;) 07:52 i don't like cheese in mine lol 07:52 i like sliced pickles in it sometimes 07:53 ew xd 07:54 XD 07:54 i love pickles 07:58 xd 07:58 I hate them 07:58 actually, I don't remember their flavor 07:58 lol 07:59 sometimes pickles are not that bad 08:09 yea 08:09 i used to eat a ton of out a jar when i was a kid, lol xD 08:09 i loved the sour taste of them 08:09 xd 08:15 uh oh 08:17 brb 08:17 ok 08:55 test 08:56 Seriously... are we really flipping out about them recasting the knave? XD 08:56 I didn't even know that guy WAS the knave XD 08:58 yup 08:58 I find it odd the things people get upset over 08:58 ::Show is about magic and fairytales:: 08:58 ::people can't suspend disbelief over a cast change:: 08:58 XD It's not even suspending belief... the guy was on the show for two seconds and they never even REALLY call him by name 08:59 yup 08:59 I think they also think it's gonna be heavily like OUaT 08:59 and how do we know he's not like... the older version of the knave? OuaT's Wonderland does seem post Alice 08:59 Yup 08:59 People are silly XD 08:59 Very 09:00 I honestly thought they were just getting confused about who Jefferson was XD I didn't realize the belly aching was over such an extremely minor character. 09:00 XD 09:03 Omg, I am so about to remove the "occupation" parameter 09:03 XD 09:04 I am so sick of seeing things that are not occupations there XD 09:05 ANd another thing 09:06 didn't some fool complain about "Why did Cora make deals for Regina to be Queen? She would have been queen anyway her father was a prince"? 09:06 Someone doesn't understand the "fifth in line" bit >.> 09:09 yo yo yo 09:10 hey hey 09:10 what up guys 09:10 nm 09:11 it sucks we have to wait 4 weeks for Lacey, I need that episode like right now 09:14 patience. 09:14 I know but it's just 4 weeks is just so far away 09:14 Not really. 09:15 And it's three weeks 09:15 no in 3 weeks we get the special lacey is the week after 09:16 No, that's in TWO weeks 09:16 I can count, dearie. 09:16 Man... if only... there was a countdown to the next episode somewhere... somewhere.... 09:16 oh look at that, 15 days until PoM? 09:17 It's a real pet peeve of mine when people try to correct me when they're wrong, as if I can't count, or don't know when the next episode is ;) 09:17 nm i'm thinking about it as it was said last week a whole week has past since the lacey promo nm your right, please forgive me idiocy 09:18 :) 09:18 brb 09:32 omg these kids 09:34 Mmm... these cupcakes are gonna be unbelievable... 09:35 cupcakes? 09:35 Yeah: -) I'm making blueberry, peppercorn and lemon cupcakes... and carrot cupcakes - for easter tomorrow 09:35 XD 09:35 oh, Easter is tomorrow XD 09:35 Yes ma'am -) 09:35 :-) 09:35 OHHHHH 09:35 is that why my mom wants me to go see my family with her? XD 09:35 XD 09:35 maybe LOL 09:35 oh man, that explains a lot 09:36 yes it does 09:36 *lol* 09:36 XD 09:36 >_> How bad would it be for me to eat the rest of the batter? 09:37 It would be very good 09:37 I made brownies last night because I wanted to eat the batter ;) 09:37 lol 09:37 XD it would be delicious... But the baby probably wouldn't thank me Xd 09:37 My mom made cookies browines banana bread last night and now lemon popyseed cake 09:38 mmmmmm 09:38 Yum :-) 09:38 yep 09:38 I'm making cupcakes an apple pie XD 09:39 cool 09:39 Now I'm hungry 09:39 XD 09:40 me too LOL 09:40 Yikes XD Maaay have overfilled the cups XD 09:41 oh no are they exploding in the oven 09:41 Nah - just REALLY close to the top 09:42 okay 09:43 Hi 09:44 hey Shaia 09:46 how are you 09:55 *hears a pen drop* 09:57 I'm kidding 09:58 my good yourslef 09:59 ? 10:01 I really hope there's gonna be a season 3 10:01 Of course there is. 10:02 yay *does a happy dance * 10:15 and if it does well season 4 10:15 :D 10:20 hi 10:21 Hi 10:21 how are you? 10:23 I'm ok 10:28 Hi 10:28 hi 10:42 o.o 10:45 something wrong? 10:46 No? 10:47 oh good I thought something happened 10:50 Hi Apple 10:50 hi 10:51 yo yo yo 10:51 hey :) 2013 03 30